This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Process tanks are commonly used to store contents such as acids, plating chemicals, etc. The size of the tank is not material, but larger process tanks typically hold 1,000 gallons or more. Moreover, process tanks are particularly adaptable for tanks intended for highly corrosive liquids. Examples of process tanks include chromium electroplating and chromium anodizing tanks.